Run To You
by twilightgleek4ever
Summary: A new take on Ana and Christian's relationship. Ana and Christian grew up together, never being in the right place or time for a relationship. Yet when tragedy strikes and Ana is left alone, she wants to run to the only person she feels safest with. What happens when an Ex shows up to trying to pull them apart? Are they strong enough? HEA for Christian and Ana eventually. No BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**_/So, this is something that has been an idea for a while. It's a different take on the relationship between Ana and Christian. This start is a quick intro of Ana Steele and her life. Please let me know what you think. This chapter was hard writing, but it is full of emotions._**

* * *

Anastasia Steele was a strong, independent twenty-three-year-old book editor from Seattle. The long-legged brunette woman was at the height of her career, who had fallen in love with her best friend Christian Grey. The man had made her feel complete and noticed when everyone else just saw her as the dorky girl whose dad was the police chief. He saw her love for art, books and life, he saw his friend who just wanted to live life to the fullest. It wasn't always easy for Ana due to the walls she'd built up because of her mom had spent most of Ana's life out of it. Ana hardly let anyone in, but Christian had been there for everything. But more recently they'd gotten a lot closer, she was finally willing to accept that he could be more. Christian Grey had made name for himself without the help of anyone else, she was proud to have experienced every moment with him. Christian truly was a man who took what he wanted and yet, he was a good humble man who just wanted to make sure the world was a better place.

Ana sighed before sitting up as she thought about back to the moments with him, it pained her to remember the times with him. The only thing that truly sucked was the fact Ana was scared of all the emotions that would come with Christian's complicated character. He was a famous business man who everyone wanted, but to Ana he was just the boy who always found her in the tree house…even if he was the one who could break it without a thought.

_Ana was sitting out the window of her treehouse, she found herself thinking about collage and the future she was supposed to adapt to. She wasn't sure she was ready for this world and moving to La. So far away from Ray, the few friends she'd made and her best friend Christian. Ana found herself doubting the move…maybe it wasn't time for it, she could forgo the opportunity? Ray would probably kill her and never forgive her for staying back and not doing something with her life because of Christian. Even he knew the attraction between the two of them was there all these years she'd been in Seattle. But to Ray it didn't matter, she was always his little bookworm who loved her treehouse. "You look lost in thought…" Ana shook her thoughts from her mind as she looked at Christian. He was taller and less geeky than he'd left her last year. Christian was just one year ahead of Ana, but their ability to converse it was effortless that you could never really tell how old either of them were._

_"I am…I was thinking of my move. How did you leave your family? I mean you're all the way in Harvard and I know it couldn't have been easy for you to leave yours." Ana moved over as her friend slid in next to her. It was effortless how the two of them just fit into each other. It was almost like a magnetic pull that neither really questioned or talked about. "I just don't know what to do Christian. Dad needs me here. He only has me." Ana's voice broke, her guilt was there on full display for the world to see, but Christian was the only one that understood her._

_"As hard as it was to leave them, it didn't hurt as much as leaving you. You get me Ana; I trust you more than anyone…" No one would know it from the outside, but Christian Grey didn't let ANYONE touch him or be in his inner circle. He always shook someone's hand or lightly hugged them. Yet, when it came to Ana, Christian let some of his walls down just as quickly as her touch made him feel something. "It wont be easy, especially cause now you and I are even farther apart, but I'll always be here for you Ana. Especially the times you're missing home. You can always come back here if you want." Ana smiled as she leaned against Christian's shoulder, he simply gave her the peace and reassurance that she needed. Maybe in a few years when they came back to Seattle, they'd find their way back to one another._

Present day

The pain was indescribable, things we're just paused and frozen in time. Waking up today was hard for Ana, but then again, it's been like that for the last few weeks. Ana was constantly just wishing things made more sense. Looking up at the ceiling she could feel her eyes start to water. The dream she'd had last night felt so real, so life-like that she almost believed what was happening...yet it wasn't. There was no changing whatever made him walk out of her life. She snuggled closer to her pillow; she was confused what she had done to deserve all of this happening. She thought she had to a chance to see the light, but not anymore. 'Call him' her inner thoughts raced attempting to make sense of things. He probably didn't know that today was going to be a pretty rough one...Would he even care? She never thought she'd be in the position she was in currently in, to say goodbye to the only father she'd ever known. How would she really get through all of this without someone holding her together? Ana sighed as she sat up from her bed trying to gather the strength to get out of bed and put on a face for her friends and family to grieve with.

Knock knock "Ana?" Turning Ana watched as her best friend walked into her room, her own eyes stained with tears. "Oh Ana, I know things look so dark right now." Ana shook her head as Kate came toward her, how did she know anything. She didn't lose two of the only men she would ever love...leaving her to just be here. "Things will get better Annie..." Biting her lip, Ana just signed as she rose out of her bed to the shower. She needed to relax; she couldn't let anyone see the pain she was in. She couldn't let anyone see her walls slowly, but surely rising up again. She couldn't let anyone see her breaking at the moment, she would leave her tears for the shower. That was going to be the safest place for her to deal with everything going on at once. Kate was still sitting there on Ana's bed when Ana re-entered the room, Kate seemed to be lost in her own thoughts looking down at the black dress she'd picked for her friend. "You haven't talked much lately, or even eaten. Everyone's wondering when you're going to break." Leave it to Kate to be blunt and keep her from relaxing herself.

It had been about two weeks since Ray had passed away, the moment that a man decided to grab at his phone and beer instead of focusing on the road. His body was so bruised from the truck, an image that continuously would be ingrained in her head. Ray was later taken to the hospital where he held on enough for his only daughter to say goodbye.

_It had only been a week since Christian had left her no choice once he was caught with his ex. Embracing like she never mattered. Who was she to possibly even think she was enough for a man like him? She didn't want to think about it anymore, she just needed some space from everyone and everything, maybe it was time to head out and find herself back with her dad. "Ana?" Ana tried to keep her mind from Christian as Kate came running into the house. Lately Kate had been trying to keep her own boyfriend from coming over since he was Christian's brother. Though I didn't…" Ana!" Kate snapped her fingers in front of her brunette friend._

_"What is your problem Kate, you don't have to be a brat. I don't want to talk about him okay, it's over and done with. He chooses her over me, I refuse to wait around hoping he decides I'm enough." Instantly Ana felt her tears fall from her eyes, she'd kept them bottled up the last week, she was trying everything to keep what was going to affect her, it didn't seem to affect him. Kate tried to hold back her own tears as she watched her best friend finally having her break down. But the guilt set in instantly knowing that her poor friend was about to get a rude awakening. "What did I do? Why does this always happen to me Kate, you were right I should've never gotten into this…"_

_"Ana it's Ray sweetie…He was hit by a drunk driver. We need to get to the hospital okay. I just need you to brea…" Ana felt like her heart was beating out of her chest as they just stood there in the room, she'd been hiding in. The pain felt like someone had stabbed Ana repeatedly, but decided to keep in there before moving it through her heart. Sinking to the ground she clutched her own chest trying to steady her breathing. Glass was rapidly cutting though the thickness of her skin and opening her greatest fears. Losing her father was always a fear with him being a police officer, but for a freak accident to take his life so quickly, how?_

_Kate didn't take long to scoop up her friend and help her to the hospital where Ana would say her last goodbye to her father._

Shaking her head Ana grabbed the dress from Kate, her thoughts brought her back to the present away from a piece of her life that she didn't want to remember. Slipping into the dress, Ana shook her head at Kate, she just didn't get it. "I don't know what you want me to express or explain Kate. My dad's dead. The only person who believed in me and had my back in the worst moments is gone. There's nothing I can say or do to change that and I don't want to even begin to talk about it right now." The pain was there, the anger she'd been holding in for the last few weeks. The little make up she had on dropped down her cheek, it wasn't just that here dad was gone, but it was the fact that she wished Christian was here to hold her together. She was now living in a world alone. Sure, her mom was here, but they weren't close like Ana and Ray. "Can't I just bury my dad! Can I just go through one moment where I get to process everything? You all look at me like I'm about to break, but not one of you have let me breathe for a second; no, you all just keep staring at me!" Ana knew it was an extreme, but she was tired of everyone walking on eggshells and waiting for her to lose herself, or to break. She wouldn't dream of giving anyone the satisfaction. After getting dressed Ana left her room leaving Kate as she opted to go downstairs and entertain the whole group of people who seemed to have gathered at her father's home.

"Annie..." Carla her mother attempted to get her daughter's attention. Ana hated that name now. The only person who was allowed to call her that at all was dead, she only wanted to hear his soothing voice call to her, but yet here she was getting the unlucky burden of burying her father. How lucky? "Ana, maybe you should eat? We'll be heading to the grave site soon. Ray wouldn't want you to be like this Ana. He'd have all our necks if you weren't taken care of. So please help me help you through this." Ana pulled away from Carla. Yes, pushing away the only parent she had left wasn't the nicest thing to do, but right now Carla was pushing her very last button.

Kate watched from the distance as Ana sat away from everyone snacking on little pieces of bread. She looked like a skinny lost bird that seemed to no longer have any light left in her. "Your brother is an ass. If there was any way for him to get his shit together, it would be a good time." Kate sighed putting her plate down before facing Elliot. This had been the cause of a lot of disagreements between the new couple. They'd gone back and forth about telling off Christian for leaving Ana, but Elliot had made the point he didn't know about Ray just yet. "He should be here…She doesn't need a man in her life, but she would've let him in, she would have a stronger person to take her in when she needed him more." Kate stared back at Elliot as he looked back to Ana. His girlfriend wasn't wrong, but there was nothing he or she could do. All they really could do is keep Ana close and make sure she didn't feel any bit alone.

The drive to the funeral was filled with sniffles and tears as Ana drove herself. No one wanted her to drive alone, yet no one fought Ana on it. It was clear that there was no getting through to the grief-stricken young woman. The grave site wasn't too far into Seattle, right by the ocean where Ray enjoyed fishing. He would've loved this spot; he'd taken Ana so many years to just relax and just be them. She'd always had a nice relationship with Ray, he was simple, loving, but knew when to give Ana her space. He never crowded her, also knew when she needed him the most. Yet here she was needing him and he was in the ground below her.

_five months prior_

_Ana stared out into the ocean as Ray got their chairs ready for the sunset. Ray wasn't your usual police officer; he enjoyed the lighter things in life. He especially loved spending time at the beach with his awkward, book-loving daughter. Once their chairs were ready, Ana sat next to her father with a beer in her hand. "Always remember this moment sweetie. Life gets so crazy and I know things always aren't the best, but remember moments like this." Ray looked out into the ocean as the sun began to descend into the water. "Someday I won't be here. Someday life will take me and as much as I don't want to ever have to leave you…I know you'll be okay. Not right away, but it'll be okay sweetie."_

_"No, you'll never leave me Ray. You and I both know that." Ana smirked before taking a sip of her beer. A simple smile covered her face. The little moments she had with her father made her wish for this moment to never end._

_"I know you probably don't want to talk to your old man, but what's going on with you and Christian. I thought he was dating that one girl." Ana laughed at her father's attempt to gossip, but she knew better than to tell him much since he loved to gossip her and Christian's 'relationship' with Christian's parents. "I'm just saying Annie, if you two date, you could do worst. He's not a bad guy."_

_Ana just rolled her eyes trying to escape the questions. "Why don't you and I just worry about our time together. Maybe instead of my lack of relationship. Remember, this is about me and you."_

Tears escaped the side of her eye; the painful thought crossed her mind quickly. Don't do this Ana, save it for your safe place. She reminded herself as her father's friends began parking their cars on the hill. The memory kept her through the whole ceremony, even though it was beyond tough to just sit there blankly staring at the plot where father was now resting while everyone cried, morning everything that was Ray. Carrick and Grace Grey had come back from their vacation to attend with Mia, all three surrounding the broken Ana as she stared out into nothing. Grace felt for the young woman as she just sat there unmoved by the whole movement. Ana had been so strong through the whole thing; Grace was worried to leave her alone for too long with the fear of her breaking. When the ceremony ended and the sun began to set, everyone kept wishing her their condolences as if it would bring Ray back. But it wouldn't and what did it matter at this point. She truly didn't care anymore. "Honey," Grace waited till most were heading to their cars to pull Ana to the side to chat. "Carla said it was okay for us to host Ray's memorial at our home. He was family and our dearest friend; we would be honored if you'd allow us to do this."

Ana sighed before looking up at Grace, a flash of guilt hit her, she'd forgotten she wasn't the only one to have lost Ray. Grace, Carrick had been friends almost all their lives and now they would have to suffer losing him too. Grace's eyes were stained with her own tears and it was hard to see how sad she was. "Dad always loved his Sunday evenings with you guys. He called me before every Sunday with you." Tears started to fall down her face as she thought about her talks with her dad. He truly was everything to Ana and it pained her to know the calls would never come, his voice wouldn't beat her bad days away…it was so hard to not break at the thoughts. "I would love for you guys to host it. Could you leave me alone for a bit though? I'll meet you all there I promise…I just want to say goodbye to my dad…No one has given me that yet. They all keep checking on me and hoping I will just get through it…I just.."

Grace stroked Ana's face, there was no need to explain anything. She understood Ana's desire to just be alone for a few minutes with her dad. "Take all the time you need okay. We'll make sure you have time." With one kiss on her forehead, Grace left the grieving daughter to have one last moment with her father.

It was finally the moment Ana was dreading. "I wasn't going to do this. I was going to avoid it till it was unavoidable. But I don't know what else to do Dad. You can't actually be gone. Like I just talked to you." Tears started to fall again as she leaned against the tree, she was angry and sad at the same time and nothing would ever be the same. "Why did you have to go out that night…Why did you have to be the hero? You were supposed to be home getting ready for Sunday night dinner with them, not taking the damn call! I don't understand why…" Her make up forgotten, she slipped to the floor before the anger took over as she began throwing things at the pile of dirt that stood above the area her father laid. "You promised you would be here! You swore you'd always come back to me dad! I hate you for leaving me here alone! I needed you, why couldn't you have held on longer!" In the back of her mind she was thankful no one remained in the area, but then again, she didn't care, she was angry and broken, Ray was her world, the one person she could count on, but now he left her to deal with the pain and emptiness. "You promised me you'd never abandon me like my mom did. You swore you'd stay with me…you promised!" She yelled at the grave as she cradled herself in her own arms.

Numbness surrounded her as she laid there letting the free falling tears slip across her cheeks. It wasn't until she felt arms around her waist that she finally felt air returning back to her lungs. The pain stopped with a gentle ease. "I'm here…I have you my bookworm." Sitting there she just let herself lean into the softness of his touch. He'd come back home; she had no words she just wanted the pain to stop.

_**Should I continue or should I just leave it as a one shot? Please let me know by reading and reviewing.**_


	2. Bookworm

/ I do not own the characters only the plot line! Enjoy! Tissue warnings.

* * *

Christian Grey was a self-made millionaire, at twenty-five years old he was one of the riches bachelors out there. Something that would usually make anyone else happy and content with fame, but not Christian Grey. No, Christian Grey wanted to just make it through the life making other's lives better, including his family's life. When it came to his family, he was weak, he would do anything to see them happy, even if it meant it would drive him insane. Christian ran his fingers through his hair as he sat down in his desk, his eyes roamed around the walls before sighing, he stared down at the picture frame crafted with books with a smile. There in the middle was the picture of him and Anastasia Steele embracing in front of their parents' houses. Ana was not your typical girl, but that's what he lo…well that's what he liked about her; she wasn't typical. Even now, three weeks after their break up, all he wanted to do was be around her. Christian knew she needed him, but he just couldn't bring himself to admit what the world knew…he needed her so much more.

As Taylor drove to the funeral, Christian grabbed his phone. It felt like they were on the same path as two weeks ago. It was weird, they were just simply enjoying the day debating on sports and then Christian's mother had called him. The voicemail still rang in his head. _Hey sweetie, its mom. I don't want to alarm you or anything, but Ray has passed away. From what your sister has told me, you and Ana aren't talking right now, but she could use you right now. She's been having a hard time these last few days. She isn't eating or talking. Look just call me when you have time. Love you._ It was hard couple of weeks, but nothing in compare to her, she needed him and again he abandoned her because he was worried about actually loving someone.

Watching from a distance Christian Grey as the funeral of his mentor began. He could easily see her in front, she was staring off into space, barely reacting to anything; he could see the worry on everyone's face…He knew what they were worried about, Ana was holding herself for everyone else, she was afraid of letting anyone see what he saw. She was broken. The sad part was he wanted to be the one comforting her, but he knew it would probably be hard for her to understand why he pushed her away. He'd never admit it to her, but the feelings were deep and it scared him. So Christian Grey did what he did best, he broke her heart before Ana could do it to him. Yet, seeing his bookworm sitting there sad, guilt of what he did broke his heart.

Anastasia Steele had started out as his sister's annoying friend and quickly became the girl who loved to read just as much as he did. It started when they were in middle school, she was the new girl, a shiny new toy for everyone to stare at. Ana seemed to only have eyes for the library, something he couldn't get enough of. She was something of a mystery to him, maybe that was why they fit so perfectly in a way. It wasn't until Ana's 16th birthday and her mom didn't show up. Ray Couldn't get her out of the tree house, Christian knew her like the back of his hand at this point. He knew she'd hide up there, cry and eventually pretend like it didn't matter to her, but deep down she was falling apart.

A_t the age of seventeen, Christian wanted to figure out his future, unfortunately it was leading him away from where he truly wanted to be. He was the type of person who usually didn't let much get through thick skin, but the idea of leaving the place he'd grown to eventually love. With each step down the street from his house, the more he thought about how close he was to Ana's house. It was Ana's birthday today, the party was earlier in the day, but of course he had to put in a few hours at his internship…it didn't matter though, he was finally able to get away to spend some time together._

_Ray stared up at the tree, his daughter seemed so lost and frustrated. All day she'd waited for Carla's phone call, that's all she'd wanted to do is know her mom still wanted to be connected. Yet, here she was lost and unsure if her mom still cared. When he was about to give up, Christian came walking down towards the house confused. "She won't come down. Carla didn't call and…well she's having difficulty with it."_

_Christian shook his head, Carla had issues and maybe that was why Ana had so many walls up whenever kids at school tried to get closer to her. It was an uphill struggle for her and Christian hated it. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he wished she'd let him in just as he let her. Without a word to Ray, Christian began to take each step up trying to figure out what he was going to tell her. When he finally got to the top, he could see her profile as she leaned against the window just staring outside with tears. Mia always cried for attention, but when Ana cried…well that was probably one of the hardest things to watch. "You know on your birthday it's against some law you cannot cry." He could see her tears; it wasn't something he was truly used to. He hated it when he did see them, it always caused his heart to hurt for her. "Bookworm?"_

_Ana sighed as she wiped her tears still avoiding Christian's eyes. He knew her past the worry and walls laid a sweet lost person. Ana was good at trying to hide her emotion, to look up to the sky and ignore all the frustrations or anger she'd been trying to avoid. "She promised this year would be different. I thought maybe she'd change this year, but it's the same every time she… How do I keep falling for it Chris?"_

_Moving to sit next to her, Christian wrapped his arms around her. He had blocked out his own mother's life in his own. But he got what she was trying to express. It wasn't fair that Carla constantly abandoned her, he could never do what she did to Ana. She was truly the purest soul anyone could interact with. "I don't know why she does d Anastasia, but it doesn't matter anymore. The only people that matter is my family, Ray and me. It shouldn't matter anymore, what she does doesn't matter what she does. No matter what Bookworm, I'll never abandon you. I'll keep you safe." For the rest of the night the two of them just sat down embraced in on another. In that moment he promised himself he'd do anything to keep Ana from ever feeling abandoned._

Yet, that was exactly what he did. Christian Grey grew feelings for Ana Steele, his best friend. So, he asked her out a few weeks ago, he knew it was going to be scary, but he'd hoped for the best. The feelings he'd had for her were strong and Christian truly believed that they could fall into this without issues. What he didn't count on was his hard exterior to push Ana away, to abandon her when she probably needed his support more than anyone else. Of course, if he'd would've come to her three weeks prior it probably would've been easier to get through to her. However, they were here and Ana was currently cuddled up against the tree. "Sir? Permission to speak freely?"

Christian's eyes averted to his driver/head of security Taylor. He always knew what he was thinking, even if Christian wanted avoid it. "Taylor?"

Turning off the car, Taylor shook his head before facing his boss. "Maybe watching from a distance won't help much. She's going to know...if you tell her Alexia isn't actually in your life, I'm sure things could be right again." Taylor had always had a soft spot for Ana, she was the only friend of Christian's that truly had his best interest at heart. Whenever she'd come over, Ana would bring a light into Christian's life that he truly needed. "Ms. Steele is the person you constantly want to be around, but you know Alexia always tried to get between the two. Look at her Christian..." Ana was sitting there, everyone had already left, yet there she was alone and upset. How could he leave her to deal with everything alone? "You've had her friendship for years, yet you were able 'to let her go like that...Why? You and I both know why."

"Call whoever you need to, but get me a car here. Once they come leave." He would never admit it, why would he? He'd keep it to himself a little while longer, he couldn't run the risk of not keeping his shit together now. Stalking over to the grave site, Christian could see the tears, it broke his heart to see her hunched over her father's grave crying. As his own tears threatened to fall, He swiftly wrapped his arms around his best friend. "It's okay I'm here for you bookworm." Rubbing her back, she leaned against his touch. Ana and Christian always had a way about knowing what one another needed, wither it was a touch or things enjoyed, Ana was the other half Christian needed and vice versa. "Talk to me?"

Ana shook her head before leaning into his touch a bit more, she needed to get her mindset cleared before she went off on him again. "You came..." She was angry at him. She had fallen in love with Christian and here they were acting like nothing had happen. That three weeks ago she didn't catch him cheating on him with his ex. Maybe it was her insecurities or maybe even the grief speaking, but she was bitter and heart broken.

"Ray was like a second father to me Ana, of course I'd be here." His voice rose before quickly falling back to a neutral tone. "You picked a good spot. Ray used to love take me and Elliot here when we first moved here. He always knew how to see thorough our rough parts. Kept us away from trouble." Christian could've gone on many different paths, but Ray was true to his word to Grace, made sure Christian didn't get into trouble. "I'm sorry for your loss Anastasia; He was a good man." Christian always wondered what life would've been like if he never got adopted, but even more he wondered what it would've been like if Ray never took him under his wing. The path he could've gone down getting into trouble, letting the depression he felt overtake his life. No, Ray refused to let anyone especially someone like Christian go down a very dark path.

"He's like you all, just in my life one minute and leaving the next." Bitterness raged in her voice as she pulled away from him. How could he apologize especially since he hadn't even tried to talk to her since Ray's death? "Where is Alexia? She waiting in the car for you? Wanted a laugh at me?"

Ana was as stubborn as they came, she wouldn't admit it, but she was breaking. The glue that held her together was clearly slipping and there was no way of fixing her. Tears were falling as Ana got off the ground, she wouldn't taint this spot with their fight...this wasn't the time nor place. "Ana, let's not do this here. You and I both know Ray would be pissed if we were fighting. This was his happy place." Rolling her eyes, Ana wrapped her arms around herself before shrugging. "Please bookworm..."

"Please don't call me that...you've hurt me enough..." Ana faced him running her fingers through her hair once again. She was tired, this whole day was overwhelming her and she was trying really hard to keep her anxiety under control. "I'm sorry, I know my dad meant a lot to you. I shouldn't have...I miss him you know. In the last two weeks, I've just moved along trying to figure out what's my next move."

Standing against the tree, Christian looked up and saw for the first time in years the teen girl who loved to read more than socializing. Yup, he's a goner when it came to the side of him that wanted to embrace being around him. He was worried though, he didn't see the spark that once lifted the eyes of his bookworm. Instantly he knew he was partially to blame. "Your dad was so proud of you. When you came back to Seattle, he honestly was the happiest person on earth. I remember he had chatted with my mother about throwing you a party, I had to make sure that of course didn't happen. We both know that would've been a disaster. I'm sorry I've avoided you these last two weeks. I threw myself into work, I didn't want to admit that he was gone and seeing you I knew would make it hurt more. I was selfish Ana, I know." Moving closer, he watched as she froze, he could see the worry in her eyes as he touched her face softly. "I'm sorry..."

"I know you are, but I don't trust you anymore Christian. For one week I thought I could see the light we had been fighting for so long. For the last few years, I waited...I waited for you to see me Christian. I was there always, but you never saw me." She closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch before sighing.

"I'm so happy you made your way here. I needed you..." Moving away from him, she looked up into his eyes, "But you left. You went back to your past and left me standing alone. I get why, for the last three weeks you've kind of kept me on ice...But I needed you. Selfishly I NEEDED YOU!" Tears fell, the last bit of make-up ran down her face and she felt the anger that she'd tried to bury deep down inside.

Shaking his head, Christian wrapped his arms around Ana tightly, he wasn't going to let this get hostile again, nor would he let her do this alone. "Look we don't have to ruin this day by us disagreeing again. I just…I wanted to tell you I'm sorry Ana, I really em."

Ana stood there trying to accept what he was saying, to be honest she was close to agreeing and letting him back in. Yet, she knew she couldn't go backwards, she needed space to figure out what she wanted. "Can we just forget that week happened? I can't do this alone; I can't stand here and not have you around Chris." Her tear stained eyes found his. Ana couldn't deny her feelings, she would always be in love with Christian Grey, but she wasn't willing to deny that she was strong enough to get through this without him.

* * *

_*" Grief is like living two lives. One is where you 'pretend' everything is alright, and the other is where your heart silently screams in pain"_

* * *

One month Later

A month after the funeral everyone had seen a change in Ana. Christian had kept his promise, leaving her to figure out what she wanted. That didn't mean he wasn't constantly keeping an eye on her. The love he was beginning to accept was still there, but knew she had to go through everything first before they could finally get back to a good place. Sitting in his office, Christian attempted to focus on the paperwork in front of him. Owning his own company wasn't easy, but he liked the idea of knowing the people dealt with. His family always seemed to always encourage him in a way that no one else could. Even after the whole thing between Ana and him, his family still had his back.

Yet here he was beating himself up about how Ana was avoiding him. A slight piece of him knew he should let her go, he didn't want to keep hurting her. But on the other hand, she was worth the wait and pain of separation. He wouldn't give into failing. Running his hand through his hair, Christian tried to focus on the papers in front of him again. The frustration was clear, but his mind wasn't again. "Mr. Grey?" Christian's eyes rose as he saw Olivia his secretary's assistant.

The slender blonde smiled softly before coming into the office, handing him his usual cup she leaned in a little further to show off a bit. Shaking his head, he waved her off barely noticing anything. He was hoping it was maybe an actual friend or maybe...Maybe he was hoping Ana would come back to him, but no...it was just Olivia annoying him. After an hour of attempting to focus on his work, Christian began to stare out the window overlooking Seattle, the town had memories of a happier time with his siblings...A content and happy time with the woman who'd he loved since they'd met so many years ago. He just wasn't the person who thought he deserved love. "You okay Christian?" Kate watched as her boyfriend's brother seemed to be lost in the worst ways almost as bad as Ana. The two of them seemed to be so stubborn and the pain they were causing each other seemed unnecessary.

"Kate, I didn't know I had a meeting with you today. To be honest I didn't know you were even here. Andrea usually lets me know before..." Christian would put money on the reason Kate was here. Ana... According to Mia, Ana had complete switched off her emotions after Ray's funeral. She doesn't do much besides work and sleep, rarely they'd be lucky if she pretends to put on a brave face and eat. He was trying his best to give her the space, but the protector inside of him was preventing him from fully letting go. "If this is about Ana, you and I both know she has asked me to leave her alone. That means letting her go." He tried deeply to sound as convincing as he could, even if he didn't believe his own words. Turning he could see Kate didn't believe him either.

Kate shrugged before sitting at Christian's desk. She was tired of seeing Ana and Christian hurt one another with whatever happened after the wake. "Look, I'm not going to pretend I get you and Ana's complicated past. I don't even think the best therapist in the world would even begin to get it; but the reason I'm here is because we've all tried to get through to Ana. She's lost so much weight, she's acting weird and she won't take any of our help. I'm worried, your mother is worried and honestly, she needs you. She won't admit it and maybe it's because you two are beyond stubborn and pigheaded, but it's time for you to figure out what you're going to do because I will not lose her. She's been through a lot with Ray passing and having no one of blood to rely on anymore. I'm asking you to go back to the over possessive human you used to be Christian. You and I both know you can't quit her."

She was right, there was no way Christian Grey could stop caring or loving Ana. He knew deep down inside they would be endgame. There just wasn't anything in this world that could keep him from letting the two of them end up together. "Kate, I don't know what to tell you. She wont listen. She wont return my calls, I've tried a lot of things to get her attention. I don't want to push her. You didn't see her before we got to my parents. She hates me for leaving."

"You and I know that's not why she's mad. She's hurt because those magazines kept filling her head with the fact that you were seeing that girl again. Besides that, you know she never liked Ana when you guys were dating; so I don't blame her for reacting, but Elliot and I are convinced you were trying to push her away before the true reasoning was unveiled..." Kate stared him down with a stern look. Everyone knew Christian had a rough childhood, he wasn't really used to getting love or attention until his adoptive parents came into the picture. "Look, I know she isn't as over you as you want to believe." Sighing she looked down at her own watch, she didn't want to take up a lot of his time, and he needed time to really settle with the thoughts she had just laid on him. Almost out the door, she turned to look once more at the young billionaire, she could easily see the sadness in his eyes. She wanted to do whatever she could to help both of them see what everyone already knew. "She's always at her dads. She moved out of my place back into her dad's. She gets done about three, visits Ray and then heads back to his place. She hasn't been eating much unless Grace sits with her. Just talk to her."

With that Christian was left with only his thoughts forming...

* * *

_**A Week Later**_

Another day...Ana just had to get through another day. The thought was on repeat as she tried to get through another week without much to live for. Losing Ray had caused Ana to run into a rut of depression, something she wasn't really ready to admit to anyone. Everyone knew she was sad, but no one wanted to admit it had gotten that bad yet. It was easy to deny everything, to sweep it under the rug, but she was in pain and didn't trust anyone to pull her out of it. Ana watched as the time on her watch ticked away. She couldn't deny that she was plastering the fakest smile on whenever someone would check in on her, or when Grace would come over with dinner for the two of them. Yet, when she was alone after the long day of faking her emotions, she was tired and unable to really push through the depression alone.

Today wasn't any different, she'd spent most her day editing a few books before punching out for the day. It led to her time at the cemetary with her father's grave, something she'd started a few days after his death. It was the only place besides her home that she could let herself really feel all the feelings. She hated it though, to know that her lack of wanting to live was there. She asked for a sign, but she didn't know what to do. She had Kate and the Grey's, but she still had no one she could completely rely on in the same way a family did. Running her hands through her dark brunette hair, Ana sat down on the porch just staring out into thin air just trying to come up with her next move. She couldn't live like this much longer.

Just as she was about to head inside, Ana could hear a familiar sound of Christian's car coming down the dirt road. "This isn't my day. I really cannot handle this today." Ana whispered to herself as Christian parked his car in front her father's house. Something was different though, usually clean-cut Christian Grey was now a bearded man. He seemed to age over the last month, something she was pretty sure she had to do with. "Ana..."

"Christian..." She replied half hearted. She could tell he was off. She was trying hard to keep her wall up, she had to keep her emotions in check, he would be the one to see through it if she wasn't careful. "Interesting to see you here. I thought you were going to leave me be."

Shaking his head, he ignored her snippy attitude with a soft sigh before running his hand over his face. "You look like you lost half your weight. I am worried about you." Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to calm himself down. He was pissed at himself for letting her slip through this. Frustration ran rapid to his own heart. "I've let this go on long enough Ana. everyone wants to walk on eggshells with you and I'm pretty sure you even have them fooled that you're okay, but I can see...I know what you've been hiding."

If there was anyone who could see her without blinders on, it was him. It was both a curse and blessing as they were growing up. They both knew instantly when the other had gotten to a dark place. Ana always remembered a time when Christian had finally learned about his birth mother. He shut everyone out, acting out was his only way to get through the rippling pain of realizing that his father was unknown and his mother was a druggy that never wanted him. When he was depressed and unable to see a light at the end of the tunnel, he sat alone by the water debating if he should just give up and let the silent voice in his head win. If his own parents didn't want him, how was he supposed to feel like anyone would? It was as if a spark in her own heart drove her to the little river behind their parent's home. It was instant in that moment, she started realizing there was something between them. Which was why she knew he knew what was going through her head. "Christian I can't handle this right now."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to not think it. I know what is going through your mind right now, it's easy to think that way you know. The day you saved me...I was willing to take a very easy way out, but you stopped me. I can see what Ray's death is doing to you. We all can, but you need to realize that they are still your family Ana. I see what the grief is doing to you. You look like a shell of a human being. I can't stand here and let it happen. You aren't the only one suffering. Mom and Dad keep worrying about you. They've taken turns watching from the house worried they'll miss something and you'll slip through the cracks without them knowing. Mia hasn't been doing well with guilt. She wishes she could do more. Elliot and Kate are fighting about how to help you, neither wanting to hurt you."

Pinching the bridge of his nose again, Christian was trying anything and everything to keep from losing his cool or emotion. He hated being touch on her, but it was the only way to really get her to see the effect everyone was dealing with. "You seem fine."

Shaking his head, he looked at her, she knew better. "You and I both know I am not fine. I'd be lying to you if I said I was." Standing staring at one another, neither of them budge from their spots. Ana didn't want to let him in, he didn't want to push too much in one day. "We are going to figure out what to do, you and I both know you can't live like this. None of us want to see it and Ray would be pissed if I let you do this to yourself. You might not want me around, but I'm not leaving until we figure out how to get you through this. I made you a promise years ago bookworm."

Ana's eyes shot to his at the sound of her nickname. She wouldn't admit it, but she'd missed hearing him call her that these last weeks. "Don't call me that..."

"You will always be my bookworm Anastasia Steele. You could ask me one million times to stop, but you will always be mine..." Christian would rather do just about anything before he stopped using her nickname. "I made you a promise the day you saved me bookworm. I promised no matter what we'd get each other out of the darkness depression opened. I'm not leaving Ana. You either come with me to Seattle or I stay here, but either way we're working together. I love you too much to let you do anything stupid."

Rolling her eyes, she continued to stare at Christian frustrated with his intrusion on her day. However, she knew what was going to happen. She knew deep down, they were both stubborn as an ox, but Christian wasn't one to back down. Ana sighed before rolling her eyes and opening the door. "You know, you really piss me off Grey."

Shrugging, Christian quickly texted Taylor to bring a few things over and to cancel a few things for the rest of the week. He was going to have to be tough with her and having outside interference wasn't what was best. Ana and Christian would get her to the other side of losing Ray. Maybe this was the best way for the two of them to figure things out between them as well.

_/I know it's taken a minute for this to come together, but life hasn't been easy. This chapter deals with alot of grief. It holds a special place in my heart due to losing my cousin fifteen years ago. I still hold a lot of grief and sadness when it comes to her, but this story has been a way to see the best side of a really hard situation. That sometimes love does get you through the hardest times in life. The next chapter we'll see a few more characters, but the focus is really on how Ana deals with her grief and how christian's love for her brings her out better. Please Read and Review!_


	3. I Won't Give Up on You

**_/Do not own anything except the storyline_**

**_There are times in life when you can't help but experience grief. When you lose someone you love or have another serious loss in your life, it would be unrealistic to expect stable emotions. Learning how to move through the stages of grief is crucial._**

Work was becoming the eight hours of pure distraction that Ana needed. Everyone seemed to just stare at her with pity. For the last month, everyone is giving her looks, but she tried her hardest to ignore it. She was barely keeping it together; she'd refused to let anyone in anymore. Sitting at her desk, Ana found herself looking into her tea attempting to find answers in it. The last few weeks haven't been easy, Ana was avoiding everyone and didn't need to be around anyone except her work, she found solace in the stories. She was avoiding and running in her way.

Ever since the news of Ray's death, Ana had been in a state of denial. She was emotionally drained thinking about the phone call she'd gotten, let alone the moment she watched them buried him. Ana felt her mood darken as she thought about the pain she constantly felt thinking about Ray. Her mind clouded, Ana closed her eyes trying to figure out what to do. Knock Knock. Ana looked up to see her assistant hesitantly walk into her office. "Ms. Steele, your friend Kate keeps calling. She's very insistent on talking to you. I tried to tell her you aren't here like you asked, but she's hardly taking it. Should I…"

"Can you tell her I'm not here. I don't want to talk to her." Ana knew Kate would know she was here. When she wasn't home at her dad's, she was in the office. Sometimes it was easier to hide in the office. "Sam, I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off." Sam looked up sadly at her boss. Ana hadn't been the same in the last couple of months. It killed her coworkers to not have a way to help her, but she was pretty gone from her usual self. Running her figures through her hair, she grabbed her things and headed towards her car. She had nowhere to run, she couldn't just go back to her dad's place yet, but she defiantly burned another bridge with her anger when it came to Kate and Elliot. Her fingers scraped through her hair as she began banging on the stearin wheel. She was pissed and just done with all the emotions currently piling on.

As if on autopilot, Ana just drove until the pain subsided. She needed air; it was as if she hadn't been able to breathe the last month since he'd gone. When she finally found herself at a stopping place, Ana quickly realized her heart had led her to the safest place for her. The cemetery. For the last few weeks when she felt the depression seeping into her, she found herself at her father's grave. Today wasn't anything different, she found herself sitting in front of the plaque. Tears escaped down her face, resting on the dark stone that laid in front of her. "I hate to bother you, but are you okay?"

Ana wiped her tears before looking up at a woman standing next to her. The young woman couldn't be older than Ana, but she seemed to hold the same weight on her shoulders. "My dad passed away a month ago and I'm just learning what it means to get through this. Do you ever think you'll never get past the pain or the guilt?"

The woman let out a heavy sigh before looking at Ana. "I used to think you couldn't; that you were lost with anger and denial forever, but I had to come to a place of peace. It wasn't easy, but I eventually saw the path I wanted to choose."

Ana shook her head rapidly, she knew no one got it. Why would they? The pain was unimaginable. "I don't think you get it."

The stranger just simply smiled before pointing off into the distance. Her pointer finger landed on a Tinkerbelle statue over a smaller plaque, it wasn't that far off from Ray. "When I was 12, I lost my cousin. She was only 7 years old when she passed away. I thought my life was over. She was my best friend and for me, I thought what was the point of living if it meant I would never see her bright blue eyes anymore. But then around the age of 19, I had to figure my shit out. I couldn't hold onto the guilt of living or the pain that came with every breath I took after she died. Don't get me wrong, it isn't easy at all, but that little angel I have taken every ounce of pain or guilt I have about living and makes it what pushes me." Wiping her tears, the stranger took Ana's hand. "You don't know it now, but you will see the light, it just takes time. Give yourself time to grieve, but don't punish the world or yourself because of your pain."

After sitting with the stranger a bit longer, Ana found herself exhausted and wanting to just take a night of deep sleep for a few hours. Saying goodbye, Ana experience a slight lightness driving back to her father's place. Once home she found the sun saying goodbye to a day. Her earlier angry thoughts were replaced by happier ones; at least that was before Christian's car sped into her driveway.

* * *

For two days, Ana hid in the room she'd spent most of her childhood in. She was still dealing with the lack of her father's presence and now Christian decided it was his mission to overstay his welcome with his presence. Ana didn't want to even see or speak to him, so she hoarded a few things two days ago up to her room and ever since then she'd just sit and pine over the pain that was rippling through her. To be honest Ana was surprised Christian was just leaving her alone without issue. Yes, she could hear him downstairs, at some points she'd heard him come up to the door, but nothing happened...he simply just made his way downstairs and continued whatever he was doing before coming upstairs. She couldn't understand why she was scared to get out of the room, maybe it was the fear that reality would hit her like a ton of bricks. Ana sighed before opening her door, she knew Christian was downstairs keeping himself busy trying the whole space thing hoping she'd change her mind. But she was stubborn and wanted to be alone in her father's house.

Putting her emotions on the back-burner, Ana found herself walking down the stairs trying her best to keep herself together; she couldn't let Christian see her weakness, she didn't trust him to stay longer. The only thing was Christian knew Ana better than herself, she knew the instant he saw her there was no hiding. Running her fingers through her hair, Ana was trying to keep her mind on the mission. She needed something to eat and all her snacks weren't working anymore. As she made her way down each step, her eyes continued to search for Christian down on the main floor, for some reason a piece of her was angry at the fact that he left her alone; it was a twisted thought the more she thought about it. Why would she feel the need for him to be around but want him to leave her alone? The thought was confusing and annoying. Pausing she found herself at the bottom of the steps, her eyes roaming the small, yet comfortable living room. Memories of the last time she was here with Ray came quick and her heart broke with pain as she remembered.

_Ana watched as Ray rocked in his chair staring at the game in front of him. Anytime Ana came home, her favorite thing to see was her father sitting there just hanging out in his little world. It was a godsend sometimes to just be in the moment with Ray. In her moment, Ray smiled up at his daughter. She was the lightest and brightest part of his life._

_Ray took a deep breath as Ana reached the end of the stairs. "You know you and Christian should talk. You two have been through too much to let it all come to an end. I don't want to see years of friendship go down the drain." Ana rolled her eyes walking down the stairs. To Ray, Christian could do no wrong even after the break-up. A week ago she'd found Christian holding hands with the woman who had pushed Ana so far out of Christian's life when he and that woman first. Alexia Lincoln was Elena Lincoln's granddaughter. An evil little brat if you asked Ana, but she hated dealing with her and the tie that they had together._

_"Ray we've talked about this…" A loud sigh rang through her voice as she sat across from Ray. She hated upsetting him but didn't like this conversation. Ever. "Look, I know how you feel about him, but I'm going, to be honest with you, I don't want to think of talking to Christian Grey. He hasn't tried reaching out or even been seen anywhere. So there is no point Ray; can't we just drop it?" Ray frowned knowing that he had hit a bad nerve. She was hurting, no matter what she wanted the world to see, he could see it in her eyes and hear it so clearly in her voice. "I have to leave tonight. I have the big bosses coming into to see the publishing house tomorrow and it seems very important." She hated cutting her trip short with Ray, it wasn't always the easiest thing, but he understood every time._

_"No worries, I have my weekly dinner at the Grey's tonight. They do miss you though. I know Grace would love to see you soon" Ray knew Carla wasn't the best mother, but it was made up when she came to live with Ray. He'd introduced her to the Grey's and after that Grace and Ana got extremely close; which led to Christian and Ana getting a little closer. "Will you call me when you get back to the city?" Ana smiled before hugging her father. "I'll see you next week right?" Ray asked as he hugged Ana a little tighter than usual._

_"Ray, I come every week. Next week will be the same. I love you, daddy." A ping in her chest made her feel something was off about this interaction._

_"Ana…Ana…" The voice didn't sound like Ray's at all._

Shaking her head reality trickled in as she looked up to see Christian staring at her, concern written all over his face as he touched her cheek. "Ana I've been trying to get your attention. You were in your world. Are you okay?" She could feel her cheeks were wet. Touching her face softly, Ana just stood there staring at him. The pained look in her eyes caused Christian to panic slightly, he was trying not to push his boundaries with Ana. It wasn't that hard to know she needed the space, but at this point, it had almost been a month. He was tired of walking on eggshells with her at this point. The grief he knew would sweep her up and eat her alive, something he would do anything in his power to stop.

Ana finally got her grip together as she stared at Christian's worry. "I don't understand why you're still here. I'm sure Alexis is waiting for you to go back to her." Bitterness stung like a bitch when the words came out. Ana's voice couldn't hide it. "I'm not some pet project you need to worry about anymore Christian. You made your choice a month ago I cannot help, but think your guilt of being an ass is the cause of this overwhelming need to be around after his death."

Christian pinched the bridge of his nose as Ana stormed passed him into the kitchen. Again she attempted to run and hide. No. He wasn't going to let this happen any longer. "And I think it's your pain causing you to be a brat about this whole thing. You do realize you've pushed almost everyone else away. Your grief is getting the best of you, Ana. I'm trying to be a good friend and stop it from happening." Rolling her eyes she went through the cabinets pretending to look for something. "You know, I get it, Ana. You want to hide and maybe then you can refuse the idea that Ray is gone, but it isn't going to work."

Rolling her eyes again, Ana turned to Christian with a frown. "Don't you have work or somewhere else you have to be? I just don't get it Christian. I can't get you on the phone when you break my heart, but hell let's just move into my dad's house to make my life a living hell." Ana hated being an ass, but she needed him to leave. She needed space to think. Yet, here he was attempting to drive her insane. "I don't need you or anyone else for that matter to tell me how to grieve or how to react to something." Ana ran her fingers through her hair before biting her lip softly. She wanted to go back to her room for this week she'd taken it off just to deal with her lack of emotion

Christian shook his head and grab her arm. Ana was his kryptonite, even if she was pissing him off, she refused to see what this was doing to her. She didn't want to let anyone in because it scared her to lose someone again. "You know this pushing away isn't going to work. We've been through too much to push me away." Ana sighed as Christian touched her cheek softly. It scared her that he got her in a way that no one else could. Christian wouldn't let her go, physically or emotionally; he held her tightly in life. "I promised you years ago Ana, you'd never get rid of me. I don't want to see a day where you're not in it. I just don't know what to do to make you see it. To make you understand." Ana felt her tears falling down her cheek, her eyes burned as she stared up at Christian. For the first time in months, Christian saw the young woman who he'd fallen for; he couldn't help the pain he felt ripple into his chest.

"Why did you come back?" Ana asked resting her head on his chest. She had tried to push him away, she didn't want to keep letting him hurt her, but he wouldn't…she'd come to terms with that, it was the easiest thing to do. "Why aren't you running like everyone else Chris?"

Christian just shook his head and continued to stroke her hair. Her words saddened Christian, she had tried everything to keep people in the dark, but Christian refused. She wouldn't push him away again nor would he run for the hills. HE wanted to fight for them now, he wouldn't hide and after tomorrow he would fix the damage he inflicted months prior. "You never gave up on me." He raised her chin up so their eyes would lock and she would hear and see the words in his eyes. "I hurt you so many times, and you never gave up on our friendship. I left and you still tried to be there; I ran and pushed everyone away and you fought with me to be my new kind of normal…You will always be the only one I allow to touch my chest."

Ana could've simply been an ass and react negatively to what was being said, but she was tired, and things were weird. A month of practically ignoring him was starting to get to her. He was her best friend; he did mean something to her. "I need to go to bed. If I need to be on my best behavior, I should get at least a few hours of sleep. Plus, I need to get some things done tomorrow for work." Ana looked up into his eyes. It was strange to see past their issues and remember what they once had, even if it was hard to put back together...she was willing to try.

As Christian watched as Ana pulled away. He couldn't read her; it was a strange feeling. "Tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow." Ana stole one more look before walking up the stairs again.

* * *

By the time Ana was up and ready to go, Christian's car was no longer taking up space in her driveway; it was just her time to be alone with her thoughts. Ana relaxed on the couch for a little bit, she needed to process the whole month in a few hours. She needed to talk to him and finally clear the slate that they already were dealt with. Ana spent most of the night wondering what would've happened if she would've stayed at Ray's house the week, he passed…it would've probably not made any difference, but something told her it would've probably been a bit harder to see it. After about four hours, Ana decided she needed to get out of the house, the waiting around was causing her to go a little stir crazy.

Getting dressed Ana chose to wear jeans and a casual top, something she could easily just walk around in. Running her fingers through her hair as she locked up the house. She was thinking of heading up to the lake down by the woods opening. "Ana…" Turning Ana's plans were halted when she saw Christian's mom. Grace Grey was a kind woman who had a soft spot in her life for Ana since the day they'd met. Even more so now, Grace couldn't find herself to leave her alone. She was responsible for Christian essentially moving in these last few days. It wasn't that she didn't think Ana couldn't handle the grief alone, more so, she thought they needed to push through whatever issues they were having and start their new life on a positive note. "I was in the garden and saw you leaving and wanted to check in with you."

"Well your son just left, so I can finally breathe. However, I won't deny him being here has made it a little less lonely." Ana knew exactly what Grace was hoping to hear, but she couldn't humor her and lie, neither of them was going to call this a relationship or even a friendship at this point. Ana was grateful for Christian and him caring enough to be here for her, but she still didn't trust him not to leave anytime soon. "He's at work if you're looking for him, I don't exactly know when he will be back."

"Do you remember when you both came home after your junior prom and that one boy stood you up? What was his name?" Ana laughed remembering that night. Kate's brother was supposed to be taking her to the prom, but he ended up finding his ex and spending the dance with her. Ana was heartbroken. However, the second Christian found out he came to Ana's rescue and spent the whole night holding her, swaying into the night. It was probably the first time Ana saw Christian in a new light.

"He's always been there. I've always loved that about him." Ana would lie if she told anyone she didn't still have feelings for Christian, but it just wasn't the time to commit to something that she was unsure would be more than just a Band-Aid. "But it has been years since then Grace. I don't want to get hurt nor does Christian." Ana locked up the door before turning back to Grace, her eyes matching with the mother with a soft sigh. She felt for Grace, she just wanted all her children to be happy and she knew Ana was it for Christian.

Trying to change the subject Grace smiled at the young writer. She knew eventually Ana and Christian would find their way back to each other, but it would take time for them to see it. "Well enough about that. I was wondering if you'd come to the Coping together an event this year. Carrick and I have something we want to honor Ray. Without him, we couldn't have been able to start this up nor have helped so many children. We want to do this, and we want you to be there." Ana knew what the Coping Together Foundation meant to the Greys; it was their link to Christian and his past.

It meant the world that Grace and Carrick wanted to do this for Ray, it was an amazing feeling to know they cared still for her father. "I will be there. I love you guys and what you've done for me and my family." Tears falling down Ana's face, she looked up at Grace, she couldn't contain much of her sadness. "I'm sorry, I should've called and said thank you for the service you guys did…I don't know what I could've done without you. I owe you and Carrick so much money for what you did for Ray, I know you guys were close and stuff, but that was a lot. I think that is why I shut down."

"Oh Ana, we…" Grace bit her lip nervously before taking Ana's hand in hers, she led her to a small bench in front of Ray's hand. She knew she had something Ana wasn't going to be too thrilled about, but it was important for her to know and to clear her mind. "I'm going to tell you something and I want you to process this with me and try not to overthink this." Ana shifted a bit before nodding for her to continue. "We didn't pay for Ray's funeral or the plaque. Christian did it. The second we told him about Ray, his first concern was you. I know you think Christian is not a good person for a reason I'm sure it is valid, but he cares so much about you." Grace sighed as she watched Ana's eyes water up; it wasn't easy to tell her about Christian's desire to pay, but she wanted Ana to have a clear mind when they started again. At least she hoped they would. "He didn't want us to tell you because he was sure you'd lose it on us or him. Ray to him was someone who helped him through a rough part of his life. Plus, you and he were always so close."

Ana was trying to process everything Grace was telling her; she just couldn't believe Christian. Does it surprise you? Christian has always saved you…maybe he loves you… oh god now her mind was tripping on her. It was crazy to even have that idea plague her mind, it wasn't the time or place. "I don't know what to even say. I—" Grace watched as Ana's anxiety seemed to cause her to panic a bit. Tears began to fall again. Why was it hitting her so hard a month after the funeral? Still, the pain and frustration were there.

"Mother," Grace and a tear-stained Ana stared down at a very upset billionaire. "Why are you making Ana cry?"

"Christian, we were just talking." Ana defended Grace before Christian could rip into her. Ana watched as the gears in Christian's head began to turn and emotion and panic rose in his eyes. The usual strong stance Christian was used to erase and he was worried about the tears in Ana's eyes. But before he could do or say anything, Ana left Grace's arms and skipped over to Christian's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then for the first time since her father's death Ana cried hard; it was pure emotions. Grace watched as the two exes seemed to embrace one another. They needed to heal, but for now, Ana needed Christian more than anything. He'd help her grieve and move one…

_**/Please read and review. The next chapter will be a great interaction between the two of them plus a little lemon and the Coping Together event.**_


End file.
